Freckled Hands and Spider Woes
by pigsrulealot
Summary: Parvati Patil gets more than she bargained for when she takes that freckled hand. One-Shot. PP/RW


Freckled Hands and Spider Woes

**Summary:** Parvati Patil gets more than she bargained for when she takes that freckled hand. One-Shot. PP/RW

**Warnings: **Hints of sexual content. Non-consensual.

**A/N: **My first fan fiction, written at 12 am in a burst of inspiration. Please R&R with your honest opinion…

She felt a freckled hand upon hers and breathed in gently. Those ocean blue eyes pierced her brown in a fiery heat of passion and want. Shuddering at the intensity, those eyes made her pull away in a heartbeat and retreat to the other side of the cramped cupboard.

"We shouldn't be doing this, it will hurt her." She gasped quietly as she resisted the urge to throw herself into his arms and snog him senseless. He crossed the short distance to her in that dark space, and put his hands on her hips.

"You know as well as I do, that's what makes this more fun." He growled into her ear, making every nerve in her body tingle. A lonesome tear barricades its way through her shut eyes, and falls quietly down her cheek. He doesn't know and he never has known how she felt towards their actions.

No, he was selfish…cruel even. Sure, he put on a good show with his carefully sculpted words and clever hands… But it was always the same. The pleasure of the moment and then the pain that quickly followed with an unforgivable force and the guilt she felt of betraying one of her best friends, who happened to be dating him.

But…She simply couldn't resist. His charm work on her almost made her believe he had been bewitching her with his brother's love potions. Only problem with that theory is he wasn't allowed to buy those according to them. She wrote a letter to them weeks ago!

His plump pink lips were fluttering across her neck gently. Every fraction of her dark skin they lingered on burned with fire. A moan escaped softly, and she tried to push it back in. But it was too late. He turned her and kissed her forcibly on the mouth with no mercy. Tongues tangled and lips clashed as they drew even closer together. On their own accord, her hands slipped up between them to undo his gold striped tie, push it off him to loosen buttons.

The kiss deepened unnaturally, and she began to feel panicked. She tried to pull away but the grip on her hips was too tight.

"Ron, stop this! I can't go through." She ordered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. He hissed in frustration and grabbed her tie to pull her towards him

"There is no way we are stopping now that we've gone this far, am I clear?" Ron sputtered in her face. She whimpered soundlessly as he wiped away her tears.

He attacked her lips again, with no regards to what she wanted this time. Her tears swept into his open mouth, and he licks them up with excitement. Pushing her against the stone wall, he grins.

"I've needed this for a long time, Parvati. You don't know what it's like, always snogging that bimbo. She doesn't have the courage or backbone like you," he hesitated for a moment "my dear." Ron hissed towards the 6th year. Without farther ado, he tore her shirt off and began to violate her chest.

"Ron, stop! What if we are caught? Lavender would kill me…" Parvati whispered fiercely, trying to push him away. He was too strong though, all those Quidditch games made sure of that. She sobbed as he continued his passionate attack, pulling at his ginger hair. He tore the material off of her and shut her up by ravaging her open mouth again.

"Shush Parvati, before I find something to occupy that wicked with." Ron's grin was too mischievous, and she couldn't help but feel attracted to it. She bit her lips quiet until they bled, as he continued undressing her.

Parvati felt herself go numb at his increasing ministrations, willing it all to go away and disappear into the cold winter's night. She was completely exposed now, and would not look him into those piercing blue eyes any longer. She could hear him get undressed himself, but was unable to move. It must have been such a sight, her naked form pressed as far as she could go against the stone wall, barely breathing, eyes closed tightly while silver tears lingered on her eyelashes.

Starlight crept in from the tiny window at the bottom of the closet. Parvati wanted to escape there, but she knew he would just follow. Numerous spells and his wide set shoulders blocked the only other means of escape. She opened her eyes just a peek and gasped as he moved towards her.

Their eyes locked and he pressed against her to an almost crushing state. Hands locked on either side of her as he forced his way in and began to move.

He hissed, she cried.

He moaned, she sobbed.

He finished with a grunt, and she screamed.

Ron pulled himself out, got himself dressed and forced her into the corner.

"You will tell no one of this encounter, am I clear Parvati?" He ordered huskily. Parvati looked him straight in the eye with a glint of pure loathing, and said in a half whimper, half snarl. "Understood, now get away from me..."

Ron grinned, and drew himself in for another long and dominating kiss. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment, before pushing himself from the wall. Spells and barriers came undone; straightening his tie he left into the cool corridor and let Parvati lead herself away.

"Won-won?" A shrill high and particularly girlish voice was heard, "I've been looking all over for you!" It was Lavender…of course. Hopefully she would go undetected in that small constricting cupboard. Parvati sighed and began getting dressed herself. Ron had broken several buttons in his attempt to get underneath, and Parvati cursed him under her breath. Pulling on her skirt, she decided she could take a walk to clear her head.

Cool air hit her when she exited the closet, and the hot tears that poured felt like candles on her skin. Her hair was ruffled, and her tie was still undone…but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

Parvati couldn't tell Lavender, she couldn't tell Padma, she couldn't even tell Hermione Granger what had just happened that frosty winter's night. It was a total secret, and it stung her battered soul that she couldn't relent on it. Fresh wounds ripped her heart, and blood spilled across her emotions. But she couldn't stop it. He was one of the golden trio, the Chosen-One's biggest confidant…and she was nothing. Only…a partier, an idiot, and now a whore that nobody would give the time of day to.

Escaping through an open window on the ground floor, Parvati found herself heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Her feet carried down a tattered path, and her mind wandered in circles about the encounter. He had used her, hurt her, destroyed her… Screams could be heard only in the forest; tears fell in pools at her feet.

Darkness crept around and engulfed her, its loom hiding all secrets and worries. Deep in the forest, Parvati found she could not move anymore. Feet crumpled beneath her and her dry sobs went unheard. A distant clicking was the only noise for miles, and for once Parvati felt safe.

Uneasy sleep possessed her, the night went on. The clicking grew louder, and the now sleeping Parvati was lifted into the air and carried many miles. At the beast's destination, she woke with a frightened start. She was surrounded by maybe a hundred spiders, descendents of the Mighty Aragog. Her mind flashed to her sister, her family, Lavender, her professors…and finally to Ron. Despite what he did to her, she still longed for him.

The spiders zoomed in; her scream of terror never left her.

Parvati Patil was dead.

Nobody, not even her own twin…who had hated her since she had first stole a crush from her… missed her.

Ron was only glad, that his actions would never be known.

If only she didn't take that freckled hand in hers so long ago, then maybe she would still be alive…


End file.
